


How to Craft a Wizarding Epithet

by Marshview



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Swearing, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshview/pseuds/Marshview
Summary: We've all read and admired those lovely Wizardy swears peppering HP fanfic. Now you, too, can makeyour very ownusing this handy guide!Remember, you get bonus points for alliteration. Make it roll off the tongue, baby!





	How to Craft a Wizarding Epithet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chaos Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710904) by [Bounding-Heart (Brief_and_Dreamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/pseuds/Bounding-Heart). 



> This post is dedicated to and inspired by Brief_and_Dreamy's marvelous work, and specifically, this quote:
> 
> "Oh, for the love of Merlin's glistening taint..."
> 
> If you haven't read their work, please do; you're in for a treat.

×∞×

Ready to craft your very own Wizarding Epithet? _Allons-y!_

Choose one from each of the following:

 **Qualifier** [Sweet, Great, Fucking, Dear, etc.]

 **Mythical person** [Merlin, Salazar, Godric, Circe, Morgana] 's

 **Descriptor** [Saggy, perky, ice-cold, hairy, golden, etc.]

 **Body part or article of clothing** [Bollocks, tits, pants, arsehole, beard, girdle, fanny, etc.]

And if you really want to get creative, add:

 **Action** [Dancing, jumping, bouncing, swaying, etc] on/in a 

**Absurd thing or place** [hatpin, gin joint, pogo stick, Tesco, roller skates, etc.]

That's it, you are now the proud creator of a brand-new Wizarding Epithet. Congratulations!

×∞×

**Bonus:** For further inspiration, I suggest perusing this link: [Hergé mastered creative swears way back in the 1930's, and they still shine on.](http://tintin.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Captain_Haddock%27s_Curses)


End file.
